fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC022
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC022» ---- Riki's POV We're at the stadium of the South GP Series tournament in South City. After the events of the WBMA and the attack of 1000 Core System Weapons, we got stronger after completing the trials that been given us by the Guardian Beast, and more important is that Rinne and Millay finally make up again and become our friends now. Riki : Mystery~ Ryuken : Look like someone in the mood today. Rimai : What make you so happy, Riki-kun? Riki : Hehehe, you know, Millay and Rinne finally - Millay : *Hit Riki from the back with a punch* *Blush and angry* Are you even listening to me? I don't remember I had became your friend. Riki : *Get up quickly* *Grab Millay's hand* Don't hide it, we all know - Millay : *Blush* *Hit Riki again* You're surely an idiot!! Riki : That's hurt.... Kamon : Riki are you ok? Rimai : Why don't you mind hit a little bit softer, Millay-chan? Millay : *Blush* That idiot deserved it. Hydranoid : Its true. Drago : No body grab other people hands so sudden especially to girls. Ryukai : Riki sure is a air head. Helios : I'm agree. Riki : Hey! All : Hahahahaha~ Dravise : Aren't you guys joining them? Samuru : Why? Novu : It sure is noisy today. Dragren : We also need to be cool, don't want to be burn by their passionate aura. Raydra : Why don't you join them? your brothers and sister are there too. Rinne : *Leading against the tree* Not interest it. Riki : You don't need to be so stubborn about it, Rinne. We all - Rinne : I have no time for useless chat! All : *Surprise* Garuburn : You no need to be so hot tempered. Rinne : Hymp. *Walk away* Millay : We really can't get along with you guys. *Walk away too* They walk away toward the stadium. Misuru : Girls really not easy to get along with. Rimai : What did you said, Hachuka-kun? *A terrifying aura* Misuru : *Panic* No-Nothing! Kamon : Let's get into the stadium. The tournament is about to start. ''~Timeskip~ " Everyone get start for the South Grand Prix Tournament! B-Shot! Ready! Aim! FIREBLAST!!!" " ''' Today tournament just like the previous tournament, you need to swim to the field and get 30 points to be qualifies to the finals!"' Yuki : This will be kinda disadvantage though. Jenta : Athlete... Huh. Ryuken : This tournament may test your physical and more more thing is passion. Let see how much you like sports. Simon : Kisah... Why always have to be swimming? Kamon : Hehehe... Then there's a motor boat came, and three people are visible to see, is Sumi, Rory and Rimai-san? Sumi : Everyone! Don't push yourself too hard, if you feel uncomfortable tell us. Rory : Please give all your shots everyone! Rimai : Brothers, please sure too be careful. Riki : Eh? Rimai-san? Why don't she participant this tournament? Ryukai : Rimai may good at her sport but bit average because the swimming. Ryuken : And she said instead of participant this tournament this time she'll help Rory them on lifesaving or others. Riki : Heh..... But wait a minute, Riki : Oh yeah, where's Rinne and Millay? Ryukai : Those two went diving to get on sore. Kamon : Why? Ryuken : As the few girls who participant in this time of tournament, they might can be shy sometime. Riki : Oh.... But why I feel so uneasy, felt like something is bad is about to happen. Everyone started to spread out to get point to be qualifies to the finals. I'm with Kamon to get some points together, but ... Riki : Just 6 points. Kamon : Yeah, its hard even to find gold target with the number of points. Dracyan : Riki looks! Riki : Mystery~ Kamon : Two Gold target. Garuburn : Let take each one down. Dracyan : It sound fair. Riki : Okay, let's go Dracyan! Kamon : Go Garuburn! When our shots were going to knock down those pins, some one knocked down before us do. Riki : Eh? Garuburn : Who is there? Then a person landed on the high rocks, its revealed to be - Riki : Millay! Dracyan : And Dharak. Dharak : Got 10 points. Mylady on the next one. Millay: Sorry, I'm ain't playing get along with you guys. This is a serious battle, so start get serious! *Ran away* Garuburn : She's right. Kamon : Let's don't lose to them too! Riki : Um! Dracyan : Let's go! We all started to move on to get new points, everyone is working hard to be qualifies to the finals. But who knows when we are still gathering points, ... Rinne's POV Rinne : *Shot down a golden pin* Wavern : 25 points, five more to go. Rinne : Um. *Sense something* Hah?... Who's there! ??? : I'm been waiting for you. I saw a teen boy who has silver grey hair, pale skin and purple-red dual colored eyes. Its Ixion L.Curtiss. Rinne : Curtiss... *Glare* Ixion : Please don't glare at me like that. Rinne : What is your objective, Curtiss? And are insane to sent 1000 of C.S.Weapons to attack Western? As a god emperor, I can't allow the way you act and controlled your gangs. *Anger* Ixion : *Smirk* What about let's bet on the fight. Rinne : Uh? Ixion : If I lose, I can give back Naga and let you seal him, and also quiting as a part of the God Emperors and give you the territories I seized. Even though you lose, you no need to quit or qive up anything. Rinne : What? What are you trying to achieve, Curtiss? Ixion : *Smirks* *Hold out Naga* Wavern : Rinne don't make any rush move.... Rinne : I have to take you smirk of your face as an answer? *Glare* Wavern : Rinne. Rinne : Wavern, this is the only chance. Wavern : Okay... Ixion : B-Shot! Rinne : Ready! Wavern : Aim! Naga : Fireblast!!! Ixion : *Firing marbles and knocking down pins* Rinne : Naga is a precision type b-daman. Wavern : Rinne, be careful. I felt that Ixion and brother and something on their sleeve. Rinne : I know. *continued firing marbles and knocking down many targets* Naga : She really isn't a good person to deal it. Ixion : What a girl, but ... '"Darkus Riot!" "Let the world tremble ! White Naga!"' Rinne : *Surprise* What? Take down 50 targets in one shot?! What kind of control type b-daman Naga is? Wavern : Rinne, I guess we need to retreat. Rinne : What? I can't believe my own ears. Rinne : Why Wavern .... Wavern : From the start, I knew what my brother want to do now, so you better escape now. Rinne : Escape but from what? Huh?! '"Darkus Riot!" "Let the world tremble ! White Naga!"' The shot is heading towards me?!?! Wavern : Rinne! Rinne : AHHH!!!!! '~Meanwhile~' '''None POV' In the island, Novu : Huh? Dragren : That sound... Bakuga : What is it? In the motor boat, '' '' Sumi : Hey Rory, did you heard something? Rory : Yes. I wonder why I'm so uneasy now? Rimai : Hydranoid, that voice, don't tell me is ... In the island, Ryukai / Ryuken : Rinne ... Kamon : Hey Riki did you heard something? Riki : Yeah but not clear. Dracyan : What is it? Garuburn : Who knows. Basara : Why I feel kinda uneasy after hearing that sound? Dravise : It sound like someone's scream. Drazeros : And its familiar. Millay : *On the high rocks* Tch! Ixion that bastard, don't tell me he taken down that girl. *Anger* Samuru : That girl? Couldn't be ?! Back to Rinne and Ixion Rinne : *Unconscious* *Fell down from the cliff into the sea* ... Ixion : *Seeing her felling into the sea* *Smirks* That's right. Naga : One fall, .... Ixion : Then all down, and our victory will be soon. ~Timeskip~ " Okay everyone! The sixteen comparators who get into the finals are them! *Showing ''' ''' ➾ Riki Ryugasaki ➾ Basara Kurochi ''' ''' ➾ Samuru Shigami ➾ Novu Moru ''' ''' ➾ Millay Shirley ➾ Jenta Kokuji ''' ''' ➾ Ryukai Kuromi ➾ Ken Ogami ''' ''' ➾ Ryuken Kouno ➾ Yuki Washimura ➾ Ixion L.Curtiss ➾ Hugo Raidoh ''' ''' ➾ Kamon Day ➾ Simon Sumiya ''' ''' ' ➾ Bakuga Shira ➾ Misuru Hachuka* "' Riki : Eh? Rimai : Rinne is ... Samuru : Not in the finals... Millay : Tch! Ixion bastard! *Anger* ~The next day~ In a room, there's is person lying on the bed, who revealed to be - Rinne. Rinne : *Slowly Opened eyes* .... uh... *look everywhere* This is ... Then the door was opened, is Riki them who came and see Rinne's condition. Riki : Ah, Rinne, you're awake. Rinne : This is ... Kamon : Is Infirmary. Rinne : *Get up* Ch! Rimai : Don't move, your wounds not completely recover yet. Ryukai : You better take a good rest now. Ryuken : Or it could get more worse. Rinne : Niisan...neesan... Garuburn : Did Ixion and Naga attacked you? Rinne : *Look away* ... Millay : Tch! Ixion that bastard! I still have unfinished business with him. *Angry* Riki : More importantly, is you're safe. Dracyan : Samuru and Novu found you and brought you here. Rinne : Oh... *Depressed* Yuki : You don't have to be so depressed. Riki : We will defeat Naga for sure. Rinne : ... " Please all comparators stand by." Riki : Well, we better go now. Kamon : Make sure you take a good rest. Sis take care of Rinne. Aona : Sure. Rimai : I will be here too. Ryukai : Take care of Rinne, Rimai. Rimai : Yes. Rinne : ... Outside of the infirmary, '' '' Riki : I can't believe that Ixion he do that to Rinne. Ryukai : Who get into the finals, must faced off Ixion. Novu : It not strange Who get into the finals. Ryuken : Our goal is the same. Kamon : We gonna .... Bakuga : defeat Ixion for sure. All : *Agree* " ''' Okay everyone! The results had be revealed. The eight comparators who are qualifies to the second round is them. *Showing*' '➾ Riki Ryugasaki ➾ Ixion L.Curtiss ' '' '➾ Samuru Shigami ➾ Novu Moru ' '' '➾ Millay Shirley ➾ Ryuken Kouno ' '' '➾ Ryukai Kuromi ➾ Kamon Day''' Comparator Ixion ''' L.Curtiss who new to the tournament defeated Comparator Day then is Comparator Moru, got himself to the finals. Meanwhile Comparator Ryugasaki also got his ticket to the finals with the victory of defeating Comparator Kuromi and Shiya along the way. Who will be the final winner? Don't Change the channel!"' ~Timeskip~ '" Let's start the final match! Comparator Riki Ryugasaki and Ultimate Rising Dracyan!"' Audience : OH!!! Yuki : Riki! Kamon : Don't lose!' ' '' '" AND Ixion L.Curtiss and White Naga!" ' Ryuken : Hey Ryukai, who will win this match you think? Ryukai : Who knows. It depend on luck now. All : ... *Focus on the match* In the Infirmary, Aona : Its about to start. Rimai : Yes. Rinne : ... '" Let's start the match! Everyone! "' '" B-SHOTS! READY! AIM! FIREBLAST!!!!!!"' Riki : AHH!!!! "Rising Overdrive!" Riki's shot just push a green bomber and get a point lead first. Misuru : Alright! Ken : Riki got the first point. Jenta : But Ixion didn't release Naga's full power yet. Ixion : Go! "Darkus Riot!" Ixion : Hah! Ixion also get a points too. Rimai : Now is a tie. Rinne : ... Dracyan : Riki! Riki : I know! Let's go full power! "Ultimate Rising Overdrive!" '" Whoa! Whoa! Comparator Ryugasaki got two points with his ultimate rising overdrive! But !!!!-"' Ken : Ixion not holding back! Ixion : Hah! '" Comparator Ixion got another two points! Now they're TIE!!!"' '" OH!!!!!"' Ryukai : Now is the true fight. Riki : Ixion : AHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Millay : That Idiot is really the one, Dharak? Dharak : Yes, Even though he's an airhead but he did activates the Golden Power before. Millay : '''Golden Power', can grant more powerful power until release the limit, and also one portion of Dragold's power, the power is hidden in every dragons, is the Dragon's Potential. But its difficult to activate it, which mean depend on "Miracle" huh? *Sigh* Look like its up to that idiot himself to defeat Ixion now. Riki / Ixion : HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamon : Intense! Garburn : Oh no! Riki is being suppressed! All : *Shock* Aona : Riki-kun is gonna to lose? Rimai : Riki-kun, please don't lose... Aona : Rimai, if Riki lose, what will happen? Hydranoid : That mean that no one can defeat Naga, Naga can ruled over the world freely. Wavern : Brother... Rinne : Riki.... Riki : *Almost can't resist the power* Dracyan, are you ... Okay? Dracyan : Yeah, But... I more worry about you. Riki : I'm fine too. ... Everyone is watching.... Rinne is watching.... How could I afford to LOSE!!!!!!!! All : *Surprised* A gold aura is surrounding Riki just like he did before. Bakuga : Again. It appeared again. Millay : That the Golden Power! Ixion : What?! Naga : Dragold's power is possessed?! Dracyan : Riki! Riki : Um! We can do this! Rinne : Go ahead. Straight forward. Just like a spear piercing the miracle. Millay : You're surely an Idiot. That's why '-' Rinne / Millay : Show me, the miracle that you hold, you airhead. Riki : Go! "Ultimate Golden Rising Overdrive!" "The overflowing golden azure! Ultimate Rising Dracyan!" "Darkus Riot!" "Let the world tremble! Naga!" Riki / Ixion : AHHH!!!!!!!!! Drago : Naga is - Hydranoid : being suppress! Rinne : *Smile* You're surely - Millay : An idiot. *Smirk* Ixion : Naga, this is? Naga : Is impossible! I been - DEFEAT?! " The match! is over! Winner is - Riki Ryugasaki and Dracyan!!!" Riki : We did it Dracyan! Dracyan : We sure did! Riki : Mystery!!!~ All : *Came and graduated Riki's victory* RIKI!!!! Aona/Rimai : *Hug each other* Oh yeah!!! Rinne : *smile* He's really an idiot, isn't he? Millay : Hymp. That why I nver could match your spirit. Ixion : I'm lost? *Frustrated* *Leave the stadium without a trace* ----- Preview : Millay : He's truly an idiot, isn't he? Rinne : Because he's an idiot, so we can united, isn't it? Millay : May be, *Sigh* When we became like this? Rinne : Who knows, but - I think it because we all got from Riki. Millay : He's truly an idiot. Rinne : Yeah. Together : Next Time. Emblem Charge. B-Fight! Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:NightmareLorelei Works